


The Invasion From Out of Time and Space

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [30]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Other, Sex Magic, Sex swap, Vaginal Sex, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a spell to close the portal through which the <em>things</em> are spilling into Asgard. It is ancient, primal magic, bodily magic, requiring something Loki cannot give. Thor can, but he has to be changed first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invasion From Out of Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is what happens when I spend too much time playing Arkham Horror. 
> 
> I deviated from the prompt list on this one - I did start a genderswap one but it was threatening to turn into a 20k+ fic, and I just didn't have time so I set it aside, and then this popped into my head.

**XIV: Genderswap**

  


It was a warm summer day when the fabric of reality was torn asunder. The sun was gentle and the breeze was lovely, and the things that came spilling from the portal were not. The first people to encounter them were instantly driven mad. The warriors who followed were fitted with blindfolds that had a narrow slit cut over each eye. They could see just enough to aim their weapons.

Thor was at the forefront of the battle, his hammer swinging like a pendulum in front of the rift. Loki held back just far enough to avoid the crushing blows of his brother's half-controlled weapon.

It raged so long that even the princes at last had to draw back and give their stands to other warriors. "They won't stop coming," Thor said. "We cannot triumph while we remain defensive. I say we go through the portal, take the battle to them."

"You heard what mother said," Loki answered. Frigga had stood at the back of the phalanx, reading what was to be read of the tear and that which lay beyond. "That place is outside of time and space. You can't kill something that exists out of time. Until they come here, they _aren't_ , not in a way we can understand."

"Then it must be sealed. Can you do that?"

"It can be _knitted_ it, I think, but knitting can be unraveled."

"Do that. Our warriors need rest, and it might give us time enough to figure out a solution."

It was exhausting work, but Loki did it. Frigga’s aid would have been invaluable, but she had already removed to the village to tend to the maddened victims. So Loki alone wove his seidr, feeling it catch at the frayed threads of reality, wrapping around and pulling taut until at last they could be drawn together.

"How long can it hold?" Thor asked when he was done.

A week, if we're lucky."

"And if we are not?"

"Three days."

"Could others keep it longer, while we search the library?"

"Mother could, most certainly, but it would mean the sacrifice of those in her care. Healing the mind is a delicate process."

"Three days, then. We will find the answer. We have to."

  


Thor could not help being reminded of their childhood. The two of them passed ceaseless hours poring through book upon book. His brother always looked so intent upon his reading; it was impossible not to imagine that focus turned upon himself in better times and private rooms. The third day came and Loki left the library to check on his work and see that it yet held.

He was gone for hours. When he returned, his eyes were drawn and troubled. "I must not wait so long again. We need answers."

"Go to bed," urged Thor. "I will continue here."

His brother's willingness to do as he was told showed how very bad it had been. Thor worked on, skimming through book after book. He sat in the east window, facing the portal, and it was under the trembling light of dawn that he found the first clue. He jumped up and ran for Loki's chambers.

Loki met him in the hallway halfway there. "Your excitement woke me," he said. "I trust you have something worth my rest?"

"A name," Thor said. He opened the book to his marked page. It bore an image, one of the horrors to have emerged from the other dimension, as best they could tell from the limited glimpses afforded by the blindfolds.

"Yog-Sothoth," Loki mused. "This book has nothing more?"

"More illustrations, more monsters. More _names_ ," Thor said, and at that, Loki smiled.

They returned together to the library and Loki summoned the books holding the names. Four books fell to the floor. They took two each.

Near the end of his first book, Loki looked up. His eyes shone. "I found it," he said.

Thor rose. "What must be done?"

"It requires a number of rather rough spells, the oil of white roses... and the maidenblood of a princess."

"You mean..."

"I do."

Thor steeled himself. "Shall we flip a coin?" he proposed.

Loki looked at Thor.

Thor looked at Loki.

Loki bit his lip.

"Really, Loki?" Thor said.

"He was really cute! And he wasn't into guys - some people aren't - and I thought, why not? It's not like I thought I might need it to seal a transdimensional portal or something. And it was before _us_ ," he finished, holding out his hand.

"Will I even count? I mean, I'm not actually a virgin either..."

"It's not a matter of _counting_. Virginity's a construct. Seidr deals with realities. The spell asks for maidenblood because that's what it needs."

Thor shrugged and took his hand. "Very well. Let's go."

  


It wasn't that he was _nervous_ , exactly. More _unsure_. But it meant the safety of the realms, so there was no question that he would do it. And after this first time, which he had heard was unpleasant for some... well, he had greatly envied his female partners their multiple orgasms.

They walked together, hand in hand, through the battlefield gore. Scattered about were chunks of monstrous flesh, unknown and unspeakable colors and some of it yet dripping with stinking, quivering jelly and too much Asgardian blood splashed over it all. Thor wanted to laugh. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tear his eyes out and make it impossible to see such a sight ever again. “Watch the sky. I will guide you,” he murmured as he felt yet another shudder jolt through his brother.

“You should not have to bear this alone,” Loki answered.

“What must I do, when we arrive?”

“It will be my work. You’ll just have to let me.”

“Then I will bear this. If you lose your mind before it is done we are lost.”

Loki fixed his eyes on the clouds and let Thor lead him.

Thor took them to the foot of the rift. He could feel Loki’s seidr holding it closed, a thickness in the air before him. “We’re here,” he said.

Loki made an impatient shoving gesture and the ground beneath them was clean, an oasis of sanity as long as they kept their eyes firmly controlled. “I don’t want to lie in that,” he said. His voice was thick with revulsion.

“Nor do I,” Thor agreed. He called the wind to carry the stench away from them, earning himself a smile.

Loki set the book upon the ground and put the jar of rose oil next to it. Thor fixed his eyes on the jar. It was of dainty glass, clear and covered in curlicues of blue and sweeps of gold paint. It was delicate and pretty and normal and in his heart he clung to it.

“Are you ready?” Loki asked.

“I am.”

“I will try to make it good. Despite everything, I will try to make it good.”

“I know,” Thor told him.

It was the strangest sensation. He knew that he felt the change as it happened, but once it was done he somehow couldn’t remember it. He simply knew that he was _different._ His balance had shifted as his weight settled lower, and new breasts resisted the new tightness of his shirt. And the only thing that mattered – his cock and balls were gone, replaced by… oh, no, not a lack, not with that twinge he felt when he looked at his brother.

“What do you think? Is it all right?” Loki asked.

“It is. How shall we start?”

“Kissing seems to be customary.”

Thor stepped closer. He was still taller; Loki had left him his height. Loki tilted his face up and met his lips and there was that spark, the same one he always felt when they kissed, and he held fast to it. He curled his hand around the back of Loki’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Loki’s tongue slid past his, seeking, the tip of it delicately exploring his mouth. _Perhaps he will soon be doing this somewhere new,_ Thor thought to himself, and he felt his new body respond.

Loki ran his hands up Thor’s torso, taking in the narrow waist from which his pants had fallen to hang low upon his hips, up the flare of his ribs. When they cupped his breasts Thor gasped, his head falling back. Loki’s thumbs teased over his nipples, exquisitely sensitive even through the fabric. “Good, hmm?” Loki murmured.

Thor claimed his mouth in answer, making Loki give a rumble of appreciation. Loki teased until Thor felt like his nipples might cut slits in his shirt; only then did he reach for the hem and tug it upwards. Thor took hold of it and yanked it over his head, baring himself to his brother’s view.

“Oh, Thor, you look luscious. So ripe and sweet…” Loki lowered his head and nuzzled one achingly tight bud with his lips and Thor felt a trickle of wetness between his legs.

“Please,” Thor moaned, and _oh,_ how Loki pleased. Tongue and lips and fingers and just the right amount of teeth pleased and pleased until Thor’s legs went weak. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s back and guided him down.

“Lie back, brother. The grass is clean and thick,” Loki told him.

It was, and it was cool and the sun was warm and Loki's hands were doing the most dizzying things and were it not for the reason they were doing this Thor could have given himself completely to sensation. Loki moved above him, one hand on Thor's breast and his hips bowing low, pressing against Thor's belly. It was strange to feel Loki hard against him when he himself was not, but it also gave him a rich, deep thrill that had him arching up and pressing back.

A knee nudged at his own and he let his legs fall loosely apart. The next thing he knew he was gasping, _hah, hah_ at the thigh rubbing between his legs. He was grinding himself against it before he even realized he was moving.

Loki chuckled lowly. "I love that," he whispered into Thor's ear. "I would have you this desperate for me, always."

"I'm ready," Thor told him, though he was at a loss to say how he knew.

"Oh, good. That's just the beginning."

"No, I need it," Thor protested, tugging at Loki's shirt. His body had gone molten, electric, like the first time Mjolnir had jumped to his hand. He writhed against his brother, taking special care to rub against his cock, make him need Thor as much as Thor needed him.

Loki gave him a drunken grin and sat up, the motion making his leg rub harder between Thor's, and he couldn't help the high, desperate sound that escaped him. Loki tore his shirt away in a single, brutal motion and then he was against Thor, skin to skin and kissing him like nothing else existed.

Thor wrapped his arms low around Loki's waist, letting his hands slide beneath the clothes that yet covered him, cupping his ass in newly delicate hands and pulling him closer.

"I think you are even greedier in this form, brother," Loki told him. Despite the teasing tone in his voice he took mercy, kissing his way down Thor's prostrate body. A swift and sure hand opened his pants and reached within, trailing over his firm belly to tangle in the low patch of hair and _not_ going as far as Thor needed.

"Fuck, Loki, we have to hurry," Thor panted.

Loki glanced up to where the portal hung, a lumpy patch of seidr invisible in the thickened air, and shook his head. "We have time," he said. He let his fingers slip lower, _so close_ , making Thor give a sob of need. Loki’s fingers dawdled there until Thor curled his hips up and Loki’s fingers slipped, rubbing over his clit and between his folds.

Thor gave a wordless cry and Loki took pity on him. He found himself giving the same responses he remembered eliciting: sharp, harsh sounds as Loki played with his clit, noises that were long and low and begging as they slid lower, teasing at the slippery entrance.

“I need you inside,” Thor told him, and from Loki’s smile he thought he would be forced to beg but then a finger slipped _in_ and it was good, good, so good, “so good,” he gasped, thrusting his hips up in search of more.

“I know, I remember,” Loki told him and curled his finger.

“Norns, Loki, that’s-“

“Good?” Loki purred. He added another finger, sending a surge of pleasure through every nerve in Thor’s body. He pressed in and pulled back and twisted until Thor was a shaking wreck beneath him and then he drew away.

“No!” Thor said, grabbing for his arm.

“Easy,” Loki said, laughing. “I just want to finish undressing you, that I might move more easily. Or would you like _more_?”

It was hard to believe that anything might feel better than those nimble fingers working their magic inside of him until he imagined the feel of _more_ , long, thick heat stretching him as it worked its way inside, filling him so completely… “Oh, yes,” he breathed. He let go of Loki’s arm and Loki took hold of his trousers and drew them away, followed quickly by his own.

Loki’s cock stood tall and proud, so red against his pale stomach. Thor stared at it, watching it as Loki knelt between his legs, reaching for the glass vial and easing out the stopper. He could smell it almost immediately, it was light and good and he breathed deeply to fill his lungs as though it could clean them of what had come before. Loki dipped one finger in it and drew slippery runes all over Thor's body, murmuring spells under his breath, before lowering the bottle and pouring the rest of the oil between his legs. 

"That's it. Are you ready?" Loki asked.

"Now. _Now._  Loki..." 

The grin that earned him was feral, and Loki's eyes never left his face as he lowered himself between Thor's legs, one hand firmly planted on the ground and the other teasing its way back down. And then his fingers were back on Thor’s clit, pinching lightly, stroking with his thumb, and Thor was bucking frantically up against him, searching for more, _more_ , “fuck, I’m so close,” he panted, and then he was coming, crying out as the sky shattered above him and in the midst of it was a quick sharp pain that did little to diminish his pleasure and he was _full_ as Loki entered him in a single thrust.

His orgasm ended and yet he found himself still aroused, still moving in time with Loki’s hips. He was fucking Thor with slow, intent glides as he muttered the spells. He felt Loki reach beneath them and draw a hand across his delicate skin, gathering the blood that was trickling down. Loki pressed his bloody hand to the rift and Thor could feel the seidr crackle in the air. This was ancient, ancient magic humming over his skin and Loki had not stopped, was still driving into him as Thor wrapped his legs high around Loki’s waist, taking him deeper with each thrust and grinding up against him, rubbing his clit into the thick hair at the base of Loki’s cock and the primal magic was thick in his lungs and caressing his skin, seeming to build with his closeness and then he was coming again. His body froze in a tight arch, legs holding Loki against him and he could feel his walls contracting and pulsing around Loki and Loki’s voice went ragged as he continued the spells, so nearly undone. Loki chanted just like he fucked, faster and faster and suddenly Thor felt the rift melt into the void and Loki let go, falling forwards and Thor caught him as he came with a cry of triumph.

Loki's head sank onto Thor's shoulder as the last shudders of his climax faded away. "We did it, Loki. We saved Asgard," Thor told him softly. In a tree, not far from them, a bird began to sing.


End file.
